


Amami and Ouma go to the movies

by GreenSoupy



Series: Ouma is a hoe in public, yikes!! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chihiro is also there at the end, Collab, Crack Treated Seriously, Dont take this seriously once again, Everyone graduates from Hope’s peak to work regular jobs wowie, Kiibo is there at the end, M/M, Ouma banned from public now, Saiibo if you blink, Smut, Two characters are described but not named, Wow we at it again pals, and im blocked and reported from Oumami, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSoupy/pseuds/GreenSoupy
Summary: Ouma sees an ad for a film they had to see, Amami complied.___A {regrettable} sequel that no one asked for of the fic ‘Amami and Ouma go to McDonalds’.





	Amami and Ouma go to the movies

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is a sequel!!  
> Feel free to read the first fic if you haven’t, but this can be read as a stand alone fic.  
> But references are made to the previous fic, so yeet, I suggest you DO read it. {It’s better anyways}
> 
> And yes, this collab is with the same Insta user: @Angsty.Matt
> 
> This is bad and we both hate it huff-  
> Most of my parts were written like very late at night, so, I’m the one to blame for the crap quality.
> 
> Please enjoy however you can!

Amami descended the stairs, small thumps followed as he made his way down. It was late and the sun already set however Ouma was still awake watching something on TV. 

On the TV happened to be an ad for a movie that didn’t get very good ratings, Shrek 69. 

Amami went behind the placing his arms on the cushion. Ouma turned around acknowledging his presence and said suddenly, “Amami!! Can we go see Shrek 69? Please??”

Amami sighed and said, “Really? Shrek 69? That movie got absolutely horrible ratings” Ouma began to frown, “Oh come on Amami!! I’ve always wanted to see it!” 

Amami chucked, “Come on, it’s past the little leader’s bedtime.” Amami cooed, teasingly. ”Ouma maybe we can watch it tomorrow.” He added, Ouma began to pout with small tears forming in the corners of his eyes, “But Amami!! I really wanna see it now!! If you love me then let’s go see it now!!” 

Amami thought for a moment. He did love Ouma, but Shrek 69? Seriously? Plus what if ‘it’ happens again just like in McDonald’s? Knowing Ouma, he wouldn’t be surprised if this was just another trick. But Ouma hadn’t pulled anything inappropriate for the past weeks, maybe Ouma did just want to enjoy this movie, even if it was god-awful.

Though, Ouma’s crying and tears got to him and he finally accepted it. “Fine, I guess we can see it.” Ouma wiped his tears, his face immediately turning into a bright smile, ”Oh Amami-Chan~! Thank you so much!! It shall be considered a date now!”

Once Amami checked the theatre’s website to confirm that Shrek 69 was definitely on for the late hours and ordered the tickets for the movie, printing the said tickets that were emailed to him.

Ouma and Amami quickly began getting ready, Ouma more eager than the other. Finally when they were ready, they hopped into the car and began making their way to the movie theater.

Once Amami’s car found a spot in the near empty car park, both Amami and Ouma exited the car. Ouma instantly went by Amami’s side with his fingers intwined with the other’s.

Ouma’s face was filled with joy and excitement in which warmed Amami’s heart, making his boyfriend happy was worth anything, even a movie with a terrible reputation. 

Both had entered the movie theatre, the lobby looked abandoned but the illusion was ruined by the cashier with short spiked brown hair who looked just as ready to leave the cinema for the night. 

“Amami! Let’s get some snacks for the movie, kay?” Ouma told Amami. Amami just nodded with a smile as Ouma eagerly dragged him over to the cashier. 

Once the cashier snapped out of their unpleasant state, Ouma was quick to order, “One large bucket of popcorn and a medium grape Panta.” The cashier began to input the order before stopping. “Will that be buttered or salted?” The cashier asked. “Extra buttered!” Was Ouma’s gleeful reply. 

Moments later, the cashier’s gaze turned at Amami. Before the cashier could ask what Amami wanted, Amami had already replied to the unspoken question, “Just a bottle of water please.” The cashier nodded, finishing to input the order into the register before grabbing all that was ordered. 

With Ouma holding his popcorn and Panta, Amami took out his wallet and payed for their food. 

Then both made their way to the doors that led to where movies played, Amami now holding his bottle of water and the tickets. 

After their tickets were checked and they were told what numbered room their movie was playing at they went on to finding the room.

Ouma then, held out his food and drink to Amami, “Hold these Amami, I got to use the bathroom.” Amami obediently held Ouma’s things and watched Ouma move swiftly to the direction of the bathrooms. 

Ouma returned after a longer than usual trip to the bathroom in which Amami didn’t question. He just let Ouma take his drink and popcorn and they entered the screening room. 

The advertisements had already started playing as the entered and made their up the stairs to their desired seats, Ouma had insisted for the very back seats claiming, “they were always the best seats.”

Amami and Ouma took their seats placing their drinks in the cup holders. They placed the popcorn in the middle and happily shared it. “I’m so excited Amami-Chan!” Said Ouma stuffing his face with the buttered popcorn.

The ads felt endless. Amami could see the tired face on Ouma struggling to get past the ads but after what felt like an eternity, the movie finally started. 

Only a few minutes in an Ouma said suddenly, “Amami, I cant see the movie!! Can I sit on you lap?”

Amami moved the popcorn making way for his lap and Ouma happily sat on his lap. “Thank, Amami-Chan!” Said Ouma. “No problem!” Replied Amami. 

Amami slowly wrapped his arms around Ouma and placed his cheek on his on top of his head, blushing softly. Ouma wrapped his arms around Amami’s and blushed.

As the movie continued, Amami’s inner critique of the movie was interrupted by Ouma moving on his lap. Though it might’ve been unintentional, but Ouma’s constantly shifting on his lap made friction with Amami’s crotch. It should’ve raised red flags that he should’ve made Ouma stop. 

“Ouma? Are you alright?” Amami with a flushed red face, asked as Ouma was still moving in his lap which was now causing arousal and Amami’s dick was beginning to harden. 

Ouma turned to face Amami as much as he could from his position, it was enough to let Amami see the sly grin on Ouma’s face. 

“Oh, Amami~ I just think that the popcorn is a bit too buttery.” Ouma started, the sly grin turned into a more sad smile as now Ouma ground more into Amami’s hardening dick. 

Before Amami could say anything, Ouma continued but in a more quieter tone, “I want your salt, Amami~” 

Amami remembering these events all to well from some place else, started to panic. “O-Ouma, get off.” Amami stuttered, his hands unwrapped from Ouma’s waist and he pulled his cheek off of the other’s head. 

Ouma didn’t move off of Amami’s lap, “But Amami~ You seemed to like this~” Ouma whined, emphasising Amami’s hard on by pressing his ass against it more, Amami was beginning to have a more harder time holding back moans. 

“I-It’s nothing, g-get off.” Amami huffed, he felt aroused and as much as he wanted to continue but where he was at, it wasn’t a short walk to the bathroom to do a quickie or anything sort of thing that would avoid a high chance of being seen by the few people also watching movie.

All panicked thoughts about envoyerism was cut off as Amami heard the obviously faked sniffles of his boyfriend, “Is Amami-chan more turned on by the movie than me !?” Ouma had squeaked out, sounding on the verge of sobbing. 

Amami had only thought negative of the movie, looking at the screen now, nothing that great was going on, just as bad as people describe it in reviews. “What- No, I’m not turned on by the movie.” Amami retorted, then Ouma’s sniffles stopped. 

“So Amami-chan IS turned on by me~” Ouma gushed and was quick to continue rubbing Amami’s hard dick, “Maybe Amami should let me be responsible for the problem I caused~” Ouma cooed. Amami couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as Ouma’s ass continued to rub his dick. 

At this rate, he knew with Ouma’s persistency, there were at least 3 outcomes for this: Amami could comply with Ouma’s horny needs and possibly face embarrassment of someone seeing or he could let Ouma continue this until Amami had cum in his undergarments or force Ouma off him and sit with an uncomfortable tent in his jeans for who knows how long. 

With Amami’s arousal and a need to not stain his undergarments which could possibly also come through onto his pants, it was a high choice for the first outcome. 

With a sigh Amami had decided to just go with Ouma’s needs. “A-Alright, fine. Just be quiet okay ?” Amami said but then, a rational thought finally appeared. 

“Wait, Ouma, we can’t do this, we don’t have any-“ Amami inquired before Ouma interrupted him but pulling out what was on his mind; lube. It was obvious that Ouma had planned this out now, Amami should’ve known better before agreeing to go out with Ouma but he can’t go back in time now. 

Amami let his hands go for his belt, Ouma moving slightly up Amami’s lap to give him some room. Amami undid his buckle and unzipped the fly of his jeans, he didn’t want to pull down his pants entirely, he wanted this to be the least obvious to any other people that would look in their general direction. 

Now that Amami’s erection was only now stopped from being fully exposed by his boxers, Ouma’s pants and underwear were already pulled down to the point Ouma could easily ride Amami with no discomfort of rubbing fabric on Amami’s shaft. 

Ouma held out the bottle of lube once again and Amami took it, letting his dick free within the slit of his boxers, not so comfortable but it’ll have to do if he wanted this to be as less noticeable as possible. 

Amami opened the bottle of lube and gave himself a generous amount of lube onto his palm before he let out small pleasures grunts as covered his dick with lube. 

“I-I’m ready, do you need me to-“ Amami began but was once again interrupted by Ouma, who is impatient it seems. “Don’t worry Amami-chan~ I’ve already prepared myself~” Ouma cooed, letting Amami put piece of a certain event together for a hot second before he lifted himself over Amami’s dick. 

With small guidance from Amami, Ouma had Amami’s entire length in him, not moving yet as to let himself adjust to the sensation. 

“H-heh, Amami-chan’s dick is soo big~ I bet he could rip me in two.” Ouma giggled out in between small pants, Amami gave no reply to the statement and waited for Ouma to tell or show that he was ready so this could be over with. 

Soon, Ouma started to move on Amami’s dick, Amami’s hands moved to Ouma’s waist for support as Ouma started to have a moderate pace as he bounced on Amami’s dick, panting already. As Amami felt it hard to resist letting small moans escape his mouth, he let himself burry his face into Ouma’s shoulder, letting that muffle his moans. 

As they continued Ouma’s panting and moaning became louder every moment, even to the point that a man with long dreadlocks pointing outwards in ever direction like a bush that sat a few rows in front of them had said, “I didn’t know this movie had 3D sounds.” The man was obviously high on weed or on some other drug.

More moments of Ouma’s quiet loud panting and moaning which thankfully didn’t alarm anyone but the man who was drugged up, who thankfully dismissed it as the movie somehow, Ouma began to call out Amami’s name is a mix of panting and whines, “A-Amami, I-I think I’m cl-close.” 

Ouma’s hands quickly went to free his dick as not to cum in his pants, his hands next went to grab the the popcorn bucket with a tightening grip, the bucket now held near Ouma’s dick, his bounces became more sloppy and his pants and moans sounded more quick and unsteady. 

Not long after, Ouma finally came with a final moan of Amami’s name, most of the cum going into the popcorn bucket that Ouma held with a death grip. 

As Ouma came, it was enough to send Amami over the edge soon after, Amami had to make a quick choice of cuming inside or not. Choosing not to, Amami hastily lifted the panting Ouma off his dick who then moved to the side, pulling up his pants and slumping back into his own seat. 

Meanwhile as Ouma got off Amami’s dick, Amami had came but with nothing to catch it with like Ouma had, Amami ended up cuming onto his seat and floor, mostly the floor. As he did so, he heard the most ungodly thing from the movie, “I want yer swamp donkay.” Was what Sherk whispered to his companion.

Amami tried to clean up his mess with napkins he brought in before the movie started, but Ouma wouldn’t let him clean up. He begged Amami to leave because he was so tired. 

Amami grabbed the soiled popcorn bucket and drinks and threw them away. All while Ouma was pulling his arm to hurry up. Amami walked by Ouma’s side and together they left the building. 

The tan haired cashier looking as tired as ever watching them exit. 

Amami and Ouma entered the car. Ouma was already half asleep so Amami made no attempt on lecturing him about tonight’s events, even if Ouma wasn’t tired, Amami had no energy to lecture Ouma. He was tired himself too. 

The ride was silent only occasional soft snoring from Ouma pierced the silence.

After a drive that felt longer than usual, they finally arrived home. 

Amami looked at Ouma sound asleep and decided to carry him in. Amami wrapped his arms around Ouma and carried him in the house making sure to lock the car before he left. 

Attempting to make as little bumps as he could as he made his way upstairs and laid Ouma down in their bed and gave Ouma a soft kiss at his temple.

Ouma now slightly stirring awake had now whined, “T-Tuck me inn.” Amami just chuckled softly, “If my little leader says so.” Amami did as he was told and tucked Ouma in.

As Ouma was now comfortably tucked into their bed, Amami left for the bathroom to do his usual night routine. 

He returned back to the room to join Ouma in bed, Ouma had already started to sleep again as soft snores could be heard more clearly as Amami slipped under the covers near Ouma, letting his hands now snake around Ouma’s waist, trying his best not to wake up him again. 

Now in a comfortable position with Ouma in his arms and against his chest, Amami said to himself, “Goodnight Ouma.” He spoke softly, not needing a reply from his sleeping boyfriend.

——————————

After everyone left if was time for Kiibo and Fujisaki to clean up the theater. While picking up left over trash, bits of spilled popcorn and mopped up puddles of drinks, Kiibo noticed something glistening on the seat and floor of one of the chairs of the last row. 

After close examination, Kiibo noticed what it was. Disgusted, Kiibo asked, “Hey Fujisaki, who sat in these chairs?” Fujisaki, who was in charge of security cameras mainly but did come to help Kiibo a lot when it came to cleaning, placed his hand on his chin trying to remember then said, “I believe someone with green hair was sitting there! I think someone was sitting on his lap too!” 

Kiibo processed the information given by Fujisaki, his face turning into a mixture of shocked and disbelief, suddenly said, “A-Amami?! “ Fujisaki looked at kiibo confused, “Amami? W-what about him?” Kiibo placed his hand on his forehead and sighed, “I bet it was Amami and Ouma, I was informed they did some pretty nasty stuff at a restaurant restroom by Saihara.”

Fujisaki pursed his lips feeling small regret for not noticing what they were doing. Knowing that both of them couldn’t do anything now, they continued to clean the last isle of the theatre.

**Author's Note:**

> We made a promise that 1,000 Kudos and we’ll write the script of Shrek 69.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s not gonna happen but if it does, we shall write it and slowly perish.


End file.
